Double Sided 2
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: After the horrifying and scarring events of the Nightmare T Incident, everyone was changed. The main one being Toothless, who was shaken to the core over the events. But what happens when his nightmare returns? What happens when the scars of the past show?
1. 1: SCARS OF THE PAST

**Welcome to the sequel to DOUBLE SIDED, this story will continue where Double Sided left off and i hope to address some...ahh, issues with the continuity, like how Hiccup was able to hold the door when a freaking magic powered Night Fury was beating on it. But that won't come until later.**

 **Welcome to...**

 **CHAPTER 1: SCAR'S OF THE PAST**

* * *

Nightmare T was shocked, they were offering him a way back to reality.

"How?" Nightmare T asks and Nightmare Red Death smirks evilly.

"I intercepted Toothless' portal and replaced it with my own, you are in MY dimension right now. Not the No-Come-Back dimension Toothless was trying to send you to" Nightmare Red Death says and Nightmare T was shocked, Nightmare Red Death or the Red Death had SAVED him.

"Why?" Nightmare T asks and the Red Death smiles.

"Nice to see your catching on. I saved you because i noticed how you were hunting down Toothless, the same Night Fury who KILLED me" The Red Death says and Nightmare T' blood boils, he want's to fucking kill that Night Fury!

"So..." Nightmare T asks and grits his teeth, trying his best to remain calm, but it wasn't working. 'Calm' wasn't a word he knew, calm was a word he just used in place of another one, patience.

"My...friends have authorized me to offer you a...proposition. We are willing to send you back to reality on one request" The Red Death asks and Nightmare T smirks.

"What do you need," Nightmare T asks, his legs ready to run and his mouth ready to chomp down on ANYthing that got in his way.

"It's one i think you'll like, if we send you back to reality you have to do us one favor. Hunt down Toothless the Night Fury" The Red Death says with an evil smirk and Nightmare T nods with a smirk.

"I accept," Nightmare T says and the Red Death smiles while creating a portal.

"We cannot exactly send you back right when you left, you will arrive 3 years later. On the same island Toothless is on, Dragons Edge" The Red Death explains and Nightmare T nods, memorizing the name. The portal fully opens and Nightmare T steps thought it.

And suddenly, the portal closes behind him. And he's in the forest on some island, and it's night. His FAVORITE time of the day. He then catches Toothless' sent and smirks.

"I'm coming..." Nightmare T snarls and runs off...

* * *

After the Nightmare T Incident three years ago, to say everyone had been shaken up was an understatement.

Stoick and Gobber became a little less quiet, alway's watching over there backs like Nightmare Toothless would just appear one day and try to kill them.

Fishlegs lost his happy alway's smiling attitude, replaced for a mixed one of sadness and sometimes content.

The Twins had stopped pranking for a while after the Nightmare T Incident and they only picked it back up again a year.

Astrid had become more strong and a silent type, her nighttime encounter with Nightmare Toothless had shaken her to the core and she wasn't able to sleep without one eye open at all times.

Hiccup hadn't really changed except for becoming a bit more mature and taller, otherwise, he was still Hiccup.

But the one that went through the most change was Toothless, he lost his bouncy and puppy like personality in favor of a more silent, more calm and mature attitude. He didn't play anymore, he didn't even roll around in the grass or just flop on his back to feel the sunshine on his chest and belly. He was alway's upright, ready to protect everyone around him. He even stopped doing flight tricks with Hiccup, which got Hiccup really sad for a while until he got over it.

Hiccup thought it was unhealthy for Toothless to deny having fun once and a while. But he knew his dragon was emotionally and physically scarred from the incident, so he had been trying to help Toothless get better, but nothing was working. Toothless was a broken dragon, inside and out.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the clubhouse, they had nothing to do again. Ever since the dragon hunters just disappeared off the face of the Earth they've had nothing to do.

The only dragon hunter they found was Viggo! Tied up and injured! They quickly threw him in jail. They then found empty and abandoned dragon hunter ships, with meals half eat and things being written but never finished.

To say they were scared was a lie, they were terrified. If something was able to come and get rid of the dragon hunters so quickly then the same thing could possibly happen to them! They decided to stop actively searching for dragon hunter ships, only patrolling dragon island and the Edge every few days.

Hiccup was reading a book while leaning against Toothless, who was laying down. Toothless then raised his head as he thought he heard something in the far distance.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless growls.

Toothless gets up and heads out of the hut, which causes all the dragon riders to get worried. If Toothless was going outside to check something then something must be up.

Toothless stepped out onto the cold exterior of the hut, the wind hitting his scales. He looked over at the treeline and focused, he then thought he saw red evil eyes and a smirk.

His breathing fastened and he collapsed, having one of his famous panic attacks that he has had many of over the years.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, he's gone, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt Hiccup, it's not real, just your imagination" Toothless whispers under his breath while curling into a tight ball. Hiccup came out a minute later and hugged Toothless, thinking that Toothless was having one of his hallucination panic attacks again.

"It's ok, bud. Whatever you see, it's not real" Hiccup says and Toothless looks Hiccup straight in the eye, and Hiccup could see in Toothless' eyes that this wasn't the normal short panic attack, this was a big panic attack.

"I thought i saw...HIM" Toothless whimpers and quickly cuddles Hiccup, whimpering and whining. Hiccup was taken back, Toothless hadn't hallucinated about seeing Nightmare T for around a year, so Hiccup had no idea how Toothless was suddenly now seeing him again.

"It's ok bud, he's long LONG gone in another dimension that he cannot come back from. Your safe, I'm safe. Everything is alright and NOTHING will go wrong" Hiccup says and Toothless eventually calms down, Toothless takes a quick peek at the treeline to see nothing except trees and grass, which helped Toothless calm down quicker.

* * *

It was now bedtime and everyone was asleep except for Hiccup, he was writing up a letter to his dad.

"Dear Stoick...no that's too formal. Dear dad...no that sounds too formal still. Hey, dad...no that just doesn't fit" Hiccup mumbles to himself, trying to figure out what to start the letter with, it was one of those monthly letters that Hiccup alway's sent to his father. Except for this time, he was having a hard time writing it.

"Ok, hey dad, it's me, Hiccup. Everything's going well here, i might need you to visit in a day or two with some herbs that stop hallucinations, Toothless has been having bad ones lately. And just a few hours ago, he imagined he say YOU KNOW WHO in the tree line. it would be a real help to me if you did, thanks, love, your son, HHH the Third" Hiccup says and finishes writing the letter before quickly calling Sharpshot.

"Hey, Sharpshot! I need you to deliver this letter to my dad, ok?" Hiccup says and Sharpshot purrs with a nod, Hiccup ties the letter to Sharpshot's leg and Sharpshot takes off into the night.

Hiccup then started getting prepared for bed, he took off his brown armor and slipped on some regular pants and a green shirt.

He was about to go to bed when he hears footsteps outside his hut, he tilts his head confused. Everyone should be asleep unless it was one of the Twins planning on scaring him again.

He opened the hut to his door with a sigh and looked out, fully ready to start a rant with the Twins on the pranks when his eyes met a sight that scares him to his core.

Nightmare Toothless was standing less than 150 feet from Hiccup's door with the smile of a devil.

"Oh hey, Hiccup, my how you've grown! I bet you would make a fine dinner!" Nightmare T says while licking his lips. Hiccup quickly shuts his hut's door and pulls a lever, causing the door to be barricaded and locked.

He had installed the feature after a sneak Dragon Hunter attack, but he never thought he would need it against Nightmare T.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells and pushes his entire body against the door, just in case. The door starts getting rammed, burned, hit, pushed, and pulled by Nightmare T. Who wants to snake on some Hiccup.

Toothless slowly descends the stairs, kinda tired and not fully realizing the situation.

"Hiccup, it's nearly the middle of the night" Toothless moans, using his paw to rub his eye. Hiccup then glares at Toothless while continuing to hold the door.

"He's back! He's outside! He's trying to get in!" Hiccup yells and Toothless freezes.

Toothless wanted to believe this was a nightmare, he constantly had nightmares in which he woke up to find Hiccup holding the door to protect them against Nightmare T. But this was too real, way too real to be a dream.

Toothless immediately pressed his entire body up against the door, helping Hiccup.

"I thought you sent him to that dimension that no one can ever return from!" Hiccup yells and Toothless grunts as Nightmare T bangs against the door even harder than before.

"I did!" Toothless responds with a growl. He was trying to act tough but on the inside he was terrified! His worst nightmare was back to haunt him and now, with them being alone on the Edge. Toothless didn't exactly have the power of the entirety of Berk at his disposal for him to use to get rid of Nightmare T.

Toothless and Hiccup kept at it for an hour or two until Toothless realized that the door was becoming weaker and weaker and weaker, and now if Nightmare T blasted it hard enough, it would bust open.

"I need to draw him away!" Toothless says and runs up the stairs, Hiccup runs up after him.

"Wait!" Hiccup says and grabs Toothless' head before hugging him tightly, having a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"S-Stay safe" Hiccup says and Toothless nods before jumping out the now unlocked and unbarred upstairs window that they had bared an hour after Toothless arrived. Hiccup smiled and looked out the window.

"And if you see Nightmare T, tell him i said FUCK YOU!" Hiccup says with a smile and then slams the window closed. Toothless imminently roars outside, catching Nightmare T' attention.

"HEY! NIGHTMARE TOOTHLESS! IM OVER HERE!" Toothless roars and runs off to the clubhouse. He makes it there before Nightmare T, and he jumps behind a huge stack of barrels.

He slows his breathing and try's his best to remain silent. Tap, tap, tap. Toothless hear's Nightmare T enter the clubhouse and start slowly stalking him.

TAP TAP TAP, Nightmare T got closer and Toothless' breathing increased a bit. Toothless tried to make himself as small as possible, but he knew it wouldn't work. Nightmare T was somewhere close by.

He got up and ran out from behind the barrels and outside the clubhouse. Nightmare T then turned to Toothless who was smiling.

"Hey! Nightmare T, FUCK YOU!" Toothless yells and manages to raise one of his middle claws at Nightmare T. He then runs off from the inraged Nightmare T, who was screaming his head off.

"Maybe that wasn't the BEST idea, but it sure made me feel better" Toothless mutters to himself while running. Nightmare T continued chasing Toothless around the Edge all night until it was almost morning.

That's when Toothless was slow as a tired dog, he had been up for hours running and running with only an hour of sleep beforehand. He was beaten.

That's when Toothless spotted the dome, if he hid inside there with it closed, the dome could last until morning! Toothless then starts running as fast as he can to the dome.

Nightmare T catches on and smiles, sending a plasma blast RIGHT underneath Toothless, sending him flying through the air and landing in the dome. Toothless got up and realized it would take him to long to reach the lever, he was screwed.

"Oh no..." Toothless mumbles under his breath, he was cornered and couldn't escape. And the only thing that might save him was JUST out of his reach.

That's when a gray dragon with six eyes appeared right next to the lever, she smirked and used his tail to pull the lever. Causing the dome to close just before Nightmare T got to it.

"GODS DAMN IT!" Nightmare T roars and starts sending plasma blasts everywhere.

Toothless just collapses inside the dome, he was tired and knew that eventually Hiccup and the others would find him inside the dome.

The grey dragon smirked and disappeared before Nightmare T could notice her.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on CHAPTER 1, CHAPTER 2: HE HAS RETURNED, will be out VERY very soon. I hope to expand the Double Sided series into a TRILOGY, yep, there will be another book in the Double Sided series RIGHT after Double Sided 2 is finished! Also, please leave a review and give me some feedback on the chapter. So...**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: HE HAS RETURNED

**Well here is Chapter 2 of Double Sided 2! (Hey that rhymes! I think). I'm so sorry! This chapter was SUPPOSED to be out yesterday but i got sidetracked and busy ALL DAY and never got more than 15 minutes to write in the ENTIRE DAY. So i finished it today! I am so sorry and i hope to do better.**

 **CHAPTER 2: HE HAS RETURNED**

* * *

Toothless was asleep, resting his entire body after the previous night of running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Except he wasn't a chicken, and he wasn't running around for the hell of it.

Suddenly, he woke up to the sound of the huge dome opening slowly. He only opened one of his eyes to see Hiccup and Astrid run in. Toothless then sighs and goes back to sleep.

Hours ago, at the first sign of light, Hiccup ran all the way to Astrid's hut and woke her up, he then explained the situation and they quickly ran off to find Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells and skids to a stop in front of Toothless, fearing that he was injured. Hiccup looked Toothless over a couple of times before realizing that the dragon wasn't injured, he was exhausted.

Astrid walked over and sat down right next to Toothless, she slowly started petting his head. After the Nightmare T Incident years ago, she had been unable to stand in the same room with Toothless without freaking out, but she eventually worked past it. It was hard considering the words Nightmare T had said on the same night Toothless had been fatally injured "Say one fucking word and I'll kill Hiccup and eat his heart"

Astrid had become silent until she was sure Nightmare T was completely gone, she didn't want Hiccup to get killed because of her mistake.

"We need to tell everyone, the Berserkers, the Outcasts, the Defenders of the Wing, and every single one of our allies," Hiccup says and Astrid nods, they had to tell everyone the worst news possible...He has returned.

* * *

Eventually, they had moved Toothless up to the clubhouse and gathered everyone there. Stoick, Gobber, Dagur, Heather, Mala, Throk, Alvin, and a few others where all gather they're along with the other dragon riders.

"I have something important to announce! Nightmare T has returned" Hiccup announces and all the dragon riders, along with Stoick and Gobber, freeze and their eyes widen. While everyone else tilts their head confused.

"Umm, Hiccup, who are you talking about," Dagur asks and Hiccup remembers that he never told his allies about the Nightmare T Incident.

"Let me explain, every creature has a good and an evil side. Dragons are better at keeping it contained then humans, but one day i managed to make Toothless snap and his bad side took over. Then his bad side got a separate body from Toothless and got set on making Toothless' life a living hell that he would never escape from. We managed to help Toothless banish Nightmare T to a world in which you can enter but cannot exit, but somehow Nightmare T is back" Hiccup explains and Heather smiles.

"If Nightmare T is anything close to Toothless, then we can handle this. All we need is to get you in front of him and..." Heather starts and Hiccup shakes his head, causing everyone to gasp.

"Nightmare T is nothing like Toothless, while Toothless is a sweet and caring dragon, Nightmare T is his opposite, set on making Toothless' life a living hell, Nightmare T has killed many people and will try to kill many more if we don't stop or kill him. Nightmare T is the one who killed Snotlout" Hiccup explains and all of Berk's allies realize how grave the situation truly is.

"What can we do" Mala asks and Hiccup paces around for a few seconds before coming up with an idea.

"Maybe if we can capture Nightmare T by luring him, we can kill Nightmare T! But what thing will be enough to lure Nightmare T into a trap?" Hiccup asks and the Twins come up with an idea.

"What about Toothless? Nightmare T hates Toothless and wants him dead, so why not have Toothless being the bait for the trap" Tuffnut suggests and Hiccup shakes his head fast.

"I'm not risking Toothless' life" Hiccup states and then everyone looks behind him, Hiccup is confused for a few moments before he hears a familiar voice.

"I'll do it, just tell me what i have to do," Toothless says and rubs his aching neck, Hiccup then turns around to face Toothless. Hiccup was gonna say no but he KNEW it was Toothless' choice and that he couldn't stop him.

"Toothless, bud..." Hiccup says and Toothless shakes his head, his eyes showing that he had to do this.

Hiccup went over to Stoick while Toothless and the rest of the gang discussed the trap.

"Dad, do you have the hallucination prevention herbs?" Hiccup asks and Stoick nods, handing the herbs to Hiccup.

"Just give them to your dragon, and they'll take effect in a minute or two," Stoick says and Hiccup nods, thankful for the instructions.

They knew how to do the trap, all they had to do was set it up and wait for their prey.

* * *

The sun had just set and everything was in position, Hiccup was standing at the dome control lever, ready to spring the trap. Toothless was standing at the highest point in Dragons Edge, to where ANYONE could see him.

Everyone else was hidden inside the dome, ready to rope up and kill Nightmare T when the trap was sprung.

Toothless looked over Dragons Edge before spotting Nightmare T up by the clubhouse, stalking.

"I'M OVER HERE!" Toothless yells as loud as he can and then runs to the trap after making sure Nightmare T saw him.

He sprinted through Dragons Edge, Nightmare T trying his best to keep up with Toothless. Toothless was almost to the trap when he saw blood everywhere and he felt his heart rate rise.

He knew he was hallucinating, but it was causing a bad panic attack. And a panic attack right now would be fatal.

"N-N-No, n-not now" Toothless moaned as he collapsed, he tried his best to keep his heart rate down but it wasn't working.

Hiccup noticed Toothless, breathing heavily and trying to remain calm, that's when he realized that Toothless was having a panic attack.

"TOOTHLESS! CATCH!" Hiccup yelled and through the bottle containing a liquid version of the herb that he had made earlier.

Toothless caught the bottle in his mouth and swallowed it whole, hoping that his stomach would make quick work of the lid to it so that the herb would get into his bloodstream.

Toothless slowly started crawling and limping his way over to the dome, he made it almost there when he finally felt the herb enter his bloodstream, causing the hallucinations and panic attack to slowly fade away.

Toothless just barely manages to jump out of the way, causing Nightmare T to fall into the arena. The arena dome slowly closes and Nightmare T try's to escape but fails and is shut in the dome.

"NO!" Nightmare T roars and continues trying to escape, that's when the lights inside the dome go out.

"NOW!" Dagur yells and everyone quickly ties Nightmare T up and start holding him down. They knew they wouldn't be able to do it for long.

"Hurry up and kill him!" Stoick yells as Toothless manages to rush into the arena and see Nightmare T pinned down and ready to be killed.

Toothless then froze upon looking into Nightmare T' eyes, having a flashback to the Nightmare T Incident. "If i killed you, i would be just like" Toothless remembered and found himself froze, he tried to move but couldn't work up the will to do it.

"HURRY U..." Dagur yells but then loses his grip, along with Mala and Heather. Causing Nightmare T to break free. Nightmare T realized the situation and he quickly noticed Astrid, he smirked and bite down on her arm before running off, dragging her with him.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" Astrid yells as both she and Nightmare T disappear into the wildness, that's when Toothless snaps back to reality and he chases after them.

He runs and sprints through the forest, trying his hardest to catch up but falling behind just a bit too much.

He eventually stumbles upon a severed arm and severed leg, both sitting in a pool of blood. That's when he hears a girl scream in the distance and he realizes something...

Astrid's gone.

Toothless just continued staring at the leg and arm, horrified that this had happened again, first, Snotlout. Now Astrid? Toothless was guilt-ridden and shaken to the core. He couldn't even breath properly.

Eventually, the rest of the group caught up to him, and everyone started mourning Astrid. With Hiccup going through a lot of emotions.

"I don't...she can't...this...how," Hiccup said and started pacing around, he was shifting from sadness to anger to blame to loss to scared, he didn't know what to do.

"Why did you KILL HIM! IF YOU HAD KILLED HIM, ASTRID WOULD STILL BE HERE! SAME WITH SNOTLOUT, JUST ASK HIM! OH WAIT, HE COULDN'T BE HERE TODAY!" Hiccup yells and Toothless whimpers, backing up. Everyone was shocked that Hiccup was actually yelling at Toothless, who is his best friend.

"You know your problem, Toothless, for such a big strong Night Fury. YOUR SOFT, you DIDN'T POUND NIGHTMARE T INTO A FLESH PANCAKE WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! MANY CHANCES IN FACT!" Hiccup yells while throwing his arms around in the air, they could swear Hiccup was actually close to physically trying hurting Toothless. Hiccup was blowing over with rage, and it hurt Toothless to the core.

Toothless closes his eyes and try's to take in a deep breath to keep himself from crying, it just hurt to listen to this.

"I-I'm afraid that Astrid's death has impaired your better judgment," Toothless said, trying to show Hiccup what he was doing.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hiccup yells and then starts crying, Toothless just backs away a few feet. If Hiccup wanted to hurt Toothless, he sure did it with those words.

Toothless ran off into the forest, with it still being the middle of the night. That's when Hiccup fully realized what he had said to Toothless, and he realized that before running off, Toothless was crying...

"Toothless...oh no, what have i done" Hiccup barely whispered under his breath and collapsed onto his knee's, feeling weak

* * *

Toothless couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he couldn't even breath at this point. His heart had been broken by the person closest to him.

He wandered around, running into multiple dragons. He eventually found a cave, he made his way into the cave and curled up, sobbing and crying.

"Why..." Toothless moans and buries his head in his chest. That's when he hears a faint laugh. He looks up and see's Nightmare T standing outside with a grin.

"Nice to see you here, unfortunately, I'm a bit too full at the moment, I'll just have to come back later when I'm hungry" Nightmare T says and pats his stomach, Toothless snarls while tears continuing rolling down his face in droves.

"Haven't you ruined my life enough already?" Toothless asks, weakly standing up to face Nightmare T.

"Nope, your life won't be ruined, it will be ended," Nightmare T says and charges. Toothless presses his entire body against the back of the cave, he closes his eyes and waits for the end to come.

That's when he hears a blast go off, he opens his eyes to see a gray six-eyed medium-sized dragon standing off in the distance, smiling. The cave's entrance then collapsed before NIghtmare T could get in, the six-eyed dragon then faded out of existence.

Toothless just curled up inside the cave, crying his eyes out. His heart had been broken by his best friend, and now he truly was completely broken.

Toothless was a broken dragon, and nothing could fix him except for himself.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on CHAPTER 2, CHAPTER 3: THE BROKEN will be up sometime soon. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked the chapter or not, and also please give me some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

 **Note: The grey six-eyed dragon is the same size as Toothless. And also Astrid might not be dead forever :) But I'm not confirming anything!**

 **Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: THE BROKEN

**Yeah, i realized that the last chapter was so sad it literally broke some people (Emotionally). So, yeah...i hope to get people back up and running with this chapter. EXPECT the HiccTooth brotherly levels to go over 9 TRILLION! This chapter will be happy, sad, and more. Just warning you guys.**

 **Anyway's, let's get into...**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE BROKEN**

* * *

Toothless woke up hours later, his face was still covered in dried tears and he was still emotionally hurt. He continued to tell himself that Hiccup was just going through what everyone goes through when they lose someone close to them. But it wasn't working, Toothless was deeply hurt at Hiccup's words.

"I never want to see you again..." Toothless repeats Hiccup's words, feeling a few tears slide down his face. He sighs and then curls up to go back to sleep.

That's when Toothless realizes something, he's running out of air. With the cave entrance closed and no other entrance to the cave, their's no fresh air getting in.

Toothless slowly gets up and approaches the stone wall that stands where the exit once stood. He builds up a plasma blast in his throat and fires the plasma at the rocks, it does nothing except slightly singe them.

"I...will not...die" Toothless moans and fires off another plasma blast, he feels the air supply get lower and lower with every shot.

Toothless then uses the rest of his plasma blasts trying to break open the wall, they only move a few small rocks. Toothless then gets desperate, the will to live driving him at this point. He starts using his claws and even his teeth to try and escape.

That only manages in giving Toothless a bloody mouth as the rocks chip at his gums. He then starts using his paws in the same sense of a person's first, slamming his paws into the wall. He screeches and continues slamming his now bloody paws into the wall.

He eventually collapses, taking in a few short breaths. He then hears something or someone breathing behind him. He turns around to see 6 glowing red eyes and a silver smile in the darkness.

Toothless only manages to take one last deep breath before collapsing from oxygen loss.

* * *

Toothless quickly realized he was alive when he felt AIR reach his lungs. He slowly opens his eyes to see trees, grass, and the bright blue sky.

He then looks around and realizes that he's now outside the cave.

"H-How did I escape?" Toothless mumbles under his breath and then notice's that the cave entrance is still sealed up. Which confuses him, how did he get out if the entrance is still sealed?

Toothless then notices a gray six-eyed dragon in the distance, the female dragon smiles and walks backward's into a portal, the portal closes behind her.

"What the hell?" Toothless mumbles before rubbing his eyes, realizing that the sun is BRIGHT. He quickly gets up and after a moment, he manages to get his balance.

He then starts walking on the long route back to Dragons Edge, he knew he had to go back eventually. Dragons Edge is his home, and its the home to...to Hiccup.

Toothless sighs and just looks ahead, he had to return home. It was time and he knew he had to before night time.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't stopped crying, first, he'd lost Astrid, and then he'd driven his best friend away. Hiccup was crying his heart out, he didn't mean to yell at Toothless, but he did and he had HURT Toothless' feelings and possibly made Toothless hate him.

Everyone tried comforting him, but Hiccup just wasn't up to being comforted, he missed Astrid, he missed Snotlout, and he missed Toothless.

After a bit, someone entered his room and laid a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup recognized the hand immediately, it was his dad' hand.

"Hiccup, there's someone at the clubhouse that needs you as much as you need him," Stoick says and Hiccup stops crying as he thinks of it being one person, Toothless.

"Is it...is it Toothless?" Hiccup asks and turns his head around to see Stoick, Stoick nods. Hiccup doesn't waste a single second, he's already out of the hut by the time Stoick has realized he had even got out of bed.

Hiccup runs all the way to the clubhouse as fast as humanly possible, he stops right outside the clubhouse and takes a few deep breaths before peeking inside.

He spotted the Twins, Dagur, Heather, Mala, and Gobber all sitting and eating. That's when he spotted Toothless, he was curled up in the corner and not interacting with anyone.

Hiccup slowly walked over to Toothless, Hiccup was fighting back unseen tears. He didn't want to do this wrong, because if he did, he might never repair his friendship with Toothless.

"Toothless? Bud?" Hiccup asked gently, he laid his hand on Toothless' back, causing the Night Fury to flinch. Toothless has never flinched under Hiccup's touch, never.

"I'm not mad at you, bud. It wasn't your fault, it will never be your fault. Your my brother bud, my brother and i will never be mad at you" Hiccup says, getting down on his hands and knees with a pleading look on his face as if begging Toothless to forgive him.

Toothless turns around, a look on his face as if asking Hiccup if he really means it. Hiccup nods and hugs Toothless, and then Toothless hugs him back.

They had forgiven each other, but it was gonna take a while before what was said on that night was forgotten. But for now, they had to get ready for the night.

* * *

They had all decided to stay in the clubhouse for the night, mainly because the clubhouse was reinforced with Gronckle Iron and a bit of Death Song amber.

Hiccup and Toothless were curled up in the corner, while everyone else sat around the table and ate some food cooked by Heather.

Suddenly, the sound of claws against wood came from outside, they peaked outside and saw Nightmare T with a smirk. They quickly shut the door and bared it, they then bared the other doors and returned to what they were doing.

They sat there for a minute until Toothless realized something, they had left the other dragons locked up in the stables, a easy picking for Nightmare T.

"Hiccup! Stormfly, Barf & Belch, and Meatlug are all locked up in the stables!" Toothless yells and Hiccup nods before climbing onto Toothless and opening his tail fin.

"Hiccup! Where are you and Toothless going!" Fishlegs said and Hiccup looked at him.

"We need to get the dragons that are locked up in the stables" Hiccup states and Fishlegs nods, everyone unbarricades the door. Hiccup and Toothless fly out of the clubhouse and to the stables.

They land and quickly run inside. Hiccup climbs off Toothless and quickly undoes the chains, he gets Stormfly and Barf & Belch out before Nightmare T is spotted flying high in the air, Nightmare T then went into a dive bomb and started building up a plasma blast.

Hiccup and Toothless just blew the last door apart, allowing Meatlug to fly off to the clubhouse.

Hiccup and Toothless just barely make it out of the stables before a plasma blast sends the entire building crashing down. Hiccup quickly climbs on Toothless and they take off into the air, to start an aerial battle.

"Let's show Nightmare T who rules the skies and the night!" Hiccup whispers and Toothless smirks, they quickly get ready for a battle in the skies.

* * *

Plasma blasts are fired from both sides, both dragons dive bomb each other multiple times. Nightmare T was just as good at flying as Toothless is.

They continued battling almost all night until it was almost morning, that's when both Hiccup and Toothless reached the exhaustion point.

"We need to get into the clubhouse!" Toothless yells and Hiccup nods, they quickly make a beeline for the clubhouse, with Nightmare T closely behind.

They landed outside the clubhouse and Hiccup climbed off Toothless, they were about to enter when a plasma blast sent them flying through the air, they then land on the ground right outside the clubhouse.

Nightmare T lands right in front of Hiccup, and with a smirk, he charges at Hiccup. Hiccup closes his eyes and raises his arms in fear, while Toothless try's standing with a broken leg.

"NO!" Toothless yells and tries to walk, only to collapse from pain. He watch's as Nightmare T charges and bites down...only to go right through Hiccup.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare T yells and looks up at the sky to see the sun rising.

"I WAS SO CLOSEEEEE!" Nightmare T yells while fading away, Hiccup then backs up right into Toothless, who cradles him carefully.

"That, was to close from my comfort," Hiccup says and Toothless nods in agreement, they look up at the morning sky and just take a moment to recover from what just happened.

* * *

 **That was a close call for Hiccup! He just barely got lucky! :) Anyway's, CHAPTER 4: BERSERKER ISLAND will be out sometime in soon. Basically, after CHAPTER 4 i will start work on the FIFTH and FINAL chapter called CHAPTER 5: THE CHOICE, I'll let you figure out what that fifth chapters name means. But let's just say something BIG will happen in Chapter 5, I'm not gonna spoil it, but it will explain the grey dragon and a few other things that everyone has been asking me about the lore/story.**

 **Anyway's, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: BERSERKER ISLAND

**Welcome to Double Sided 2 Chapter 4! This is the last chapter before the FIFTH and FINAL Chapter, Chapter 5. I don't have much to say so let's get into...**

 **CHAPTER 4: BERSERKER ISLAND**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless eventually recovered and went into the clubhouse, much to everyone's relief. That's when Hiccup realized something.

"We can't stay on the Edge, Nightmare T is here. We need to stay somewhere else, so..." Hiccup says and was about to say that they should stay with the Defenders of the Wing, but Dagur stepped up with a smile and hugged Hiccup.

"Yes Hiccup, you can stay with us on Berserker Island," Dagur said and went over to Heather, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as Dagur. Hiccup sighed and decided that maybe Berserker Island was a good place to hide. After all, Berserker Island was the farthest you could get from Dragons Edge while still being on the island of one of Berk's allies.

"Ok, the Dragon Riders, Toothless, and I will all go to Berserker Island while Mala and Throk return to the Defenders of the Wing island, while Stoick and Gobber go back to Berk" Hiccup announces and everyone nods, Hiccup smiles and turns to Toothless, who was silently watching the entire discussion.

"What do you think bud? Ready to take a vacation?" Hiccup asks and Toothless then yawns while stretching like a cat.

"I could use a vacation after all this" Toothless says and Hiccup smiles.

"Me too, bud. Me too" Hiccup says and they quickly get set on packing the stuff they need.

* * *

They flew all day until they reached Berserker Island around nightfall. Dagur and Heather then lead the group to their huge home.

"You all can stay in one of our many guest bedrooms. Fishlegs and the Twins get their own rooms, while Hiccup can either have his own room or stay in my room, there is an extra bed in my room and enough space for Toothy to fit" Dagur says and Heather welcomes everyone in, meanwhile Toothless grumbles about being called Toothy while he secretly likes his nickname.

Hiccup turns to Toothless, who nods. Hiccup then turns back to Dagur with a smile.

"We'll stay with you," Hiccup says with a smile, causing Dagur to smile as well. They all quickly get settled in, Hiccup and Toothless both fall asleep quickly while Dagur stays up for a little bit just to make sure his guests are  
alright.

Eventually, everyone was asleep. And they didn't know that within the next 48 hours, their world...would be changed forever.

* * *

Nightmare T faded in on Dragons Edge, he was so ready to bite down on Hiccup heads and watch Toothless scream in horror. But once he got a good long sniff of the environment, he realized something.

"There hasn't been any humans or Night Fury's on this island in nearly 24 hours," Nightmare T says and then snarls loudly, they had moved island! He quickly picks up their sent, he takes flight and follows the trail.

"I'm coming for you, Toothless..." Nightmare T says as he fades in the night, speeding up to the speed of sound.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were sleeping soundly, and Dagur was almost asleep when he heard something land on the roof of his home. Naturally, he would ignore it but, with Nightmare T being out, he wasn't taking any chances.

Dagur slowly got up and shut the windows and doors, he then laid back down and prepared for sleep. He was almost asleep again when he heard something banging on the window.

Dagur got open when he heard the window's famous creaking it made when opening, he then slammed his body against the window, closing it. Nightmare T then started pounding and blasting at the window, trying to get in.

Dagur continued holding it for a while until he felt his heart rate go down, he sighed and started walking back over to the bed.

That's when he felt a extreme pain in his chest, and he looked down to see a piece of metal sticking right through his chest, right through his heart. Dagur gasped, blood flowing from the wound and his mouth.

* * *

Toothless slowly but surely opened his eyes, something was off. Dagur was standing up and gasping.

When Toothless' eyes focused, he saw the reason why Dagur was gasping and coughing, blood. Dagur was fatally injured, he had been stabbed right through the chest.

Suddenly, Dagur is pulled back and out of the now open window. Toothless jumps up and runs over to the window, also causing Hiccup to wake up.

"DAGUR!" Toothless yells into the night, but he only hears the sound of something being chewed and the sound of a man screaming his dying breath.

"Dagur..." Toothless whispers under his breath and quickly turns around when he feels Hiccup coming up behind him.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup asks and Toothless looks at him, scared for his life.

"It's Nightmare T, he got Dagur" Toothless just barely manages to say and they quickly barricade the window. Hiccup and Toothless walk around the room, searching for any possible entrance.

"Now, the only available entrance is the door, and no one's..." Hiccup starts but cannot finish as everyone bursts through the door and make it into the room.

"Hiccup! He's here! Nightmare T is here!" Fishlegs yells and they quickly barricade the door, Heather then looks around the room for Dagur.

"Where's Dagur" Heather asks, worried. Hiccup and Toothless both look down, and everyone gets the message.

"No..." Heather says with a gasp, everyone else looks down in sadness at the loss of their friend.

They quickly get into a routine, check the door, check the window, and make sure everything is safe. They continue this until around early morning, around a few minutes before first light.

That's when Nightmare T decided to blow open one of the walls and fly in, the smoke and fire made everyone move back. Nightmare T slowly moves forward on the cornered group.

"This is it, I'm so sorry Hiccup, love you brother," Toothless says and hugs Hiccup, Hiccup hugs him back. Nightmare T slowly keeps moving forward with a smirk, he was gonna win! He had enough time to kill them!

That's when, from a distance, a six-eyed gray dragon fires at one of the ceiling beams with a smirk. The ceiling beam collapses and a good portion of the roof is taken down, separating Nightmare T from the group. Just barely saving their lives from a fate of being eaten and digested by an evil dragon.

Nightmare T then flys out onto the roof while yelling. Toothless then looks at the rest of the group and they quickly all find their ways onto the roof.

Nightmare T turns to face Toothless, who is confused as to why Nightmare T is just standing there and not killing him.

"I WILL FINISH THIS WHERE IT BEGAN! ON BERK! So see you their, Toothless! Otherwise, I will make Berk into a desolate wasteland!" Nightmare T yells and fades out. Hiccup and Toothless stand there for a few moments, trying to process just what Nightmare T said.

Toothless then turns around to the group, his face full of sorrow.

"You know when you feel your end is coming, i feel like my life will end tomorrow. But we have to return to Berk, to save everyone their and possibly beyond" Toothless says and everyone stares at him, scared and terrified of the future.

* * *

 **That's it for CHAPTER 4, CHAPTER 5 will be the FIFTH and FINAL chapter of Double Sided 2, and sometime after CHAPTER 5: THE CHOICE is out, Double Sided 3 (THE FINAL ADVENTURE IN THE DOUBLE SIDED SERIES) will start being written. But i cannot give any information on DS3 (Double Sided 3) because it will have spoilers for the ending of DS2 (Double Sided 2). But i will talk more in-depth about DS3 at the end of Chapter 5.**

 **So yeah, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	5. 5: THE CHOICE

**Welcome to the FIFTH and FINAL chapter of Double Sided 2. At the end of this chapter will be a sorta end credits list and then I'll talk about Double Sided 3, otherwise known as DS3. But i cannot say much at the beginning of this chapter so let's just get straight into...**

 **CHAPTER 5: THE CHOICE**

* * *

Hiccup was shocked at what Toothless said, Toothless said he felt like he was gonna die. Hiccup ran over to Toothless and picked his head up.

"Bud, no! I'm not taking you to Berk if you're gonna get killed! I can't lose you!" Hiccup yells and hugs Toothless, Toothless sighs and hugs Hiccup back. Toothless knows this is one of those inescapable things, but he had to get on Berk and protect the people there.

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe i won't die," Toothless says and Hiccup looks up at him, Hiccup was actually crying! Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and then licked his face.

"I'll be ok, I'm always ok. You know me" Toothless says and Hiccup looks up at him, crying.

"A-Are you s-sure, I j-just don't want t-to lose you," Hiccup says while crying, Toothless then licks Hiccup's face, trying his best to wipe away Hiccup's tears.

"I'm sure" Toothless lies, he knew that it was wrong. And it would only hurt Hiccup more, but Toothless knew that eventually, Hiccup would agree that it was needed in order to save the Berkian's.

"We need to get going if we want to make it there by sundown," Toothless says and everyone turns to Heather.

"We'll see you soon, Heather. We hope" Hiccup says while climbing onto Toothless' back. Everyone quickly takes off in the direction of Berk, while Heather stands on top of the roof, crying. She had seen through Toothless' lie, and she knew that she would never see the Night Fury again...

* * *

Around 16 hours later, everyone landed at Berk right before nightfall. Hiccup quickly ran to his father with the news.

"Get everyone to the Great Hall, Nightmare T is coming!" Hiccup yells, and Stoick wastes no time in moving everyone to the Great Hall.

After everyone is moved into the Great Hall, the main dragon riders and their dragon partners sat outside the Great Hall. Waiting for Nightmare T to arrive.

They sat for hours, waiting. Everyone took turns napping, and now everyone was awake and ready.

That's when Toothless heard IT, the sound of a dragon landing. Everyone looked straight out and saw Nightmare T slowly approaching.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you actually showed up, Toothless. I cannot wait to pull your guts out" Nightmare T says with a smirk and starts approaching. That's when Toothless took stand as last defense while everyone else rushed Nightmare T.

Nightmare T just threw the Twins aside and stepped on Fishlegs, knocking him out. Hiccup was the only smart one, charging with a sword and a shield. He managed to even hit Nightmare T twice before he was thrown far aside. All the other dragons charged and were quickly defeated by Nightmare T as he made his way over to Toothless.

"Well, it looks like its time. No distractions or people to save you now. I've been hunting you down for what felt like forever. And now..." Nightmare T says and then uses his paw to grab Toothless' throat, he then lifts the dragon into the air, causing Toothless' throat to be blocked. Choaking him.

"...Now your gonna die" Nightmare T says and then raises one of his paws, making sure his claws are extended out fully. He then quickly sends his paw rushing down and Toothless closes his eyes.

...

...

Nothing, he doesn't feel the cold claws of Nightmare T in his side, and he can no longer feel his throat being held shut. He takes in a few deep breaths before managing to slip out of Nightmare T' grip.

He looks around, and notices that everything was frozen, nothing was moving and even the flames of a few torches were frozen in place.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see the same six-eyed grey dragon that had saved him. The same dragon that had saved him and his friends TIME and TIME again.

That's when he finally recognized this one dragon, and to say he was shocked was a lie. He was fucking gobsmacked.

"I killed you, nearly 4 years ago" Toothless whispers under his breath, watching as the now Night Fury sized Red Death walked around with a smirk.

"Yes you did, and i did PHYSICALLY die, but my spiritual form survived in another dimension. You see, I saved Nightmare T from falling into the dimension no one can return from. And i sent him to hunt you down for a very special purpose that he doesn't know. How about we include him in on our...conversation" The Red Death says and suddenly Nightmare T is unfrozen.

"What?" Nightmare T says and then notices Toothless, he try's to pounce on Toothless, only to find that he's contained within an invisible box.

"No! You said you'd let me hunt him! You betrayed me!" Nightmare T yells and the Red Death takes in a deep breath.

"Technically we never betrayed you, we sent you to hunt him down. We never said anything about...killing our possibly best potential asset. You see, we gave Mildew the magic to create a body for you, we gave you the magic to escape Toothless' mind prison and take control of his form for a bit, we also drained your physical strength so you didn't break through Hiccup's doors and window. All of it was to get Toothless right here at this exact time, we never allowed you to kill him, so you were never given the opportunity too, something always got in you're way and that's what allowed Toothless to make it here." The Red Death says and Nightmare T stands their, shell-shocked.

"Anyway's, we never wanted you Nightmare T so we shall pre-maturely terminate your short contract," The Red Death says and then Nightmare T bursts into magic flames, he screams and withers as he turns to dust.

Toothless watch's as Nightmare T dies right in front of him, he then turns to the Red Death.

"Why did you kill him!" Toothless asks and the Red Death smiles.

"He was of no use to us and his contract was terminated, you see, we never wanted him...we wanted you. But before we continue this...conversation, we should include your ally" The Red Death says and suddenly, Hiccup is unfrozen and he falls to the floor.

"Hiccup!" Toothless runs over to Hiccup and nuzzles him, Hiccup rubs Toothless' snout before noticing the smiling Red Death.

"Toothless is that the...Red Death?" Hiccup asks as he clutches his prosthetic, Toothless then explains everything to Hiccup before the Red Death continues.

"Toothless, you managed to kill me when i was the size of the mountain. I may still be angry about that, but i can realize your...limitless potential, so my friends and i want to offer you a...position of sorts. In trade for accepting and doing anything we ask, we will bring back 5 people of your choice from the moment of their death, and we will also protect Berk from Drago Bludvist and Grimmel, the two biggest threats to the dragon world" The Red Death says and then shows Toothless a vision of the future, with dragons falling from the sky and humans being slaughtered, and all of this was on Berk.

"We can prevent that future if you accept this deal, but you will be kept here, in limbo, until you are needed for a mission or task. We will bring back 5 people of your choice, and your contract will last 5 years. And once those five years are up, you will be returned to the Island of Berk, alive and well" The Red Death says with a grin, and Hiccup turns to Toothless.

"Toothless, what are you gonna do?" Hiccup asks, both worried and curious. Toothless sighs and looks at Hiccup, Hiccup then saw the tears in Toothless' eyes.

"It will only be five years, and then we'll have the rest of our lives to spend together, and plus, i can bring back everyone who died," Toothless says and Hiccup sighed, he knew that he couldn't talk Toothless out of this. He knew Toothless was still going to do it anyways, even if he told him no. And he did really want to, he wanted to shout and scream for Toothless to not go, but Toothless had already made up his mind. Hiccup and Toothless hugged each other, knowing that when that hug ended, everything would go down and Hiccup wouldn't see Toothless for 5 years.

"I accept," Toothless says and the Red Death smirks harder, she then steps forward.

"Now chose who to bring back to life," The Red Death says and Toothless doesn't take a moment to think.

"Snotlout, Astrid, Dagur, and the terrible terror and kid that died because of Nightmare T," Toothless says imminently and a portal opens, Snotlout, Astrid, Dagur, a Terrible Terror, and a little Kid all fall out of the portal.

Hiccup quickly moves over to the group and drags them all behind him, Toothless quickly nuzzling the kid before turning to the Red Death.

The Red Death creates a portal out of the frozen world and gestures to it.

"Everyone except Toothless will step through this portal, and thus Toothless' contract will begin" The Red Death explains and everyone except Hiccup and Toothless step through the portal. Hiccup then hugs Toothless.

"I'll see you in 5 years, brother. Love you, see you around" Hiccup says and backs up into the portal, the portal closes and now Toothless was alone, with the Red Death.

"Now it is time for you to rest Toothless, your missions will begin sometime soon. Please enter this portal to enter a...recovery room" The Red Death says and opens a portal, Toothless steps through it to find himself in a room with a basket of fish, a small stream of water, and some things to mess with.

"Rest up Toothless, you will soon be out and working for US" The Red Death says and disappears, Toothless looks over the room, having a bad feeling about everything...

* * *

 **CREDITS:**

 **WRITERS:**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **REVIEWERS:**  
 **Draconicbeing2.0**  
 **S. H**  
 **Shadowassassin755**  
 **ChrisToothless**  
 **Flopy**  
 **potterlover54**  
 **Guest**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**  
 **Draconicbeing2.0**  
 **FuryOfTheNight222**

* * *

 **That's it for DOUBLE SIDED 2! Double Sided 3 will be out sometime in the future, also, the next book will be set 5 YEARS AFTER Double Sided 2, and will start right when Toothless' contract is almost up. Also, that twist has been planned since CHAPTER 1, maybe even CHAPTER 5 of the original Double Sided!**

 **Anyway's, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	6. AN: Sequel!

**A/N: Yep, Double Sided 3 is NOW OUT, and it will be the FINAL Double Sided book, as it will wrap up the characters and story in a nice, neat bow.**

 **So yeah, go read it!**


End file.
